Aftershave
by Pink Apples
Summary: Watching Axel shave proves to be quite an experience for poor, lovesick Roxas [AxelRoxas][oneshot]


**A/N: **Writing an AkuRoku. Hell, I know nothing about male hygiene products. Which is why I probably messed up the entire male bathroom ritual. And no, I don't know when teenage boys start shaving. Sue me.

I really like Roxas looking up to Axel, since he's obviously much older than him. I mean, Roxas doesn't have a big brother or father, so Axel EVENTUALLY has to answer some 'awkward growing up questions' the boy might have :D I need to play up this idea more.

WARNING. This fic is one of those 'goes on and on and on...' ones about little, unimportant details. Read at own risk.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, all of the events expressed in my work are purely my own ideas  
**Ratings:** PG-13, language/blinkandyoumissit sexual situation

-x-

He would always watch him in the morning.

Leaning against the white door frame - everything in Castle Oblivion was white - Roxas would watch the red-haired man in the virtually spotless bathroom, observing his movements through the mirror. It amazed him how Axel never got any white cream on his long black coat as he smeared it across his face, and wondered how long Axel _had_ been shaving anyway.

_Probably before he was fifteen years old,_ the boy thought bitterly.

Axel opened up the medicine cabinet, placed conveniently next to the mirror. He pulled a red razorblade off one of the shelves, inspecting the blade for a moment before concluding that it was, indeed, sharp enough. He tenderly pressed the razor against his cheek, right above the white cream that coated half his face.

Roxas held his breath. He didn't know _why_ watching Axel shave excited him so - the smell of cologne, the careful way Axel pulled the blade over his skin. Every morning Roxas expected the older man's wrist to slip, drawing blood. But Axel never nicked himself - he was a pro.

He was silent as Axel dragged the blade slowly across his jaw, revealing the creamy skin underneath, now free of hair. Roxas never got up early enough to catch Axel with stubble - not only was his room on the opposite side of the castle, but getting up early was not something he did willingly. However, Roxas never missed watching Axel shave. It was almost like a ritual by now. But by the time he got into the red-haired man's bathroom, Axel was usually already smearing his face with the white cream, and Roxas would always internally curse himself and attempt to get up earlier the next morning. Roxas idly wondered how silly his best friend must look with bright red stubble.

The boy's blue eyes were glued to the mirror, realizing that his best friend had already rid his chin and jaw of the white shaving cream. He was leaning toward the mirror now, carefully pulling the blade over his upper lip. Roxas watched with slight envy, placing two fingers over his his own upper lip. His fingers met nothing but skin as smooth as the day he was born. Or rather, the day Sora was born. The thought that somewhere out there, his Somebody also lacked facial hair comforted Roxas slightly. At least he wasn't alone, lacking much height and facial hair.

Axel turned the tap, and a sudden burst of water began to flow out of the silver faucet. Axel ran his razor under it and placed it and the shaving cream back in the medicine cabinet, now reaching for the facial wash.

Once he had finished scrubbing his face with the (obviously) white wash cloth, the Flame opened the medicine cabinet back up and produced a tall bottle. Roxas took a small step closer, his boots clicking on the linoleum floor. Axel couldn't hold back a smirk, watching the boy through the mirror. He slowly opened the bottle and poured a small amount of liquid on his hands. Roxas's nostrils flared, breathing in deeply as the strong, spicy scent drifted into his nose.

The older man slapped his palms against his cheeks a few times, spreading the scent onto his face. Roxas's brow furrowed. Why couldn't _he_ have his own scent, sure to render anyone who passed him speechless? He recalled one time when he had snuck into Marluxia's bathroom and had adorned himself with some of the flowery man's own rosy scent. It stung slightly, but the boy couldn't have been more proud of himself as he strolled through Castle Oblivion's halls, rendering the rest of the Organization "speechless", but not in a way he would have liked.

"Shit, did you use half the bottle?" Xigbar had groaned, fingers clamped firmly over his nose. "You smell like a rose threw up on you!"

Looking hurt, Roxas had tried to retreat to his bedroom, only to be pulled over by Axel. 

"Don't listen to him." Number Eight had growled, rolling his eyes. "It's not a big deal. I would feel lucky if I were you - you don't have body odor, you don't have a beard, you don't have wrinkles. Stop trying to grow up so fast."

But as Roxas watched his best friend put the bottle back in the medicine cabinet and give the mirror a cocky, conceited smile, he wanted nothing more than to impress the other man with a fresh, clean face and a scent all his own.

Turning around, Axel nodded to Roxas, a bored look on his face. "All yours," he shrugged, pointing to the toilet.

Roxas shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but paused as his best friend walked by. His nostrils flared and his eyes closed, pants feeling strangely tighter as the sweet smell of Axel graced his small, unsuspecting nose. The older man smiled as he heard Roxas's reaction, heading towards the library as Roxas remained in the bathroom, breathing in and out like a druggie getting high.

"Ahhn ♥."

Maybe he did have to use the bathroom after all.


End file.
